Many integrated circuits include multiple functional circuit blocks, or domains. Often, each domain has its own supply voltage and its own reference ground. Some domains can be relatively noisy, which can result in relatively more noise being present on their reference ground signals. In some such integrated circuits, digital signals, such as radiofrequency clock and/or data signals, are communicated between the domains. As those signals are transferred across different domains that have different reference grounds, various amounts of noise present on certain of the reference ground signals with respect to others of the reference ground signals can impact performance of the various circuits. For example, the different amounts of ground noise can impact timing of signal edges, which can manifest as various types of noise, including as spectral phase noise.